Dimensional Heroes: Detective Pikachu
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes arrive in Ryme City in order to figure out a mystery of berserk pokemon and the kidnapping of Kaede Akamatsu. Will they be able to solve both in time?
1. Tahlti Park

The Pikachu. There is no creature in the Beast Universe more unique than this pokemon. There are many in the world, they can be dressed up and have lots of different personalities. However….

"Pika?!" a pikachu with a detective hat sprang up from his nap on a chair, and was wearing a detective Hat.

This ain't no ordinary Pikachu.

"That terrible dream again." he thought before he saw a woman walking down the street. "Let's see if this woman can understand me.' he thought jumping off and trying to talk with her, only with its pokemon cry being the only thing heard.

"That answers that question…." he sighed. This Pikachu's cry and inner voice seemed a lot thicker than any regular pikachu. It was almost like he sounded like a human being. As he crossed the street, a taxi screeched to a halt.

"Hey, get out of the road!" the driver said.

The Pikachu then shouted in anger as he continued on.

"This is the worst! There's gotta be someone out there who gets what I'm saying." he thought as the scene changed to the subway below.

"How much longer do we have to wait? I'm not sure I like the looks of those Rattata nearby." Rarity said.

"Calm down. The subway will be by in about...5 minutes." Mine said.

"Ah, let's face it. James already was here, and he probably is deep in Ryme city right about now. We gotta ask around." Akane said.

"Oh sure. Ask around the city like a bunch of idiots about a money-grubbing scumbag with a person-sized suitcase. That will get us somewhere." David said sarcastically.

"Look, its obvious James was here already. Lets just rest up at the pokemon center. We've looked over the station for hours." Hope said.

"Is there even a Pokemon Center here?" Mayumi asked.

"Uh...no. But there are hotels." Twilight said.

As the team headed up, a young man in jeans with an Orange Sweatshirt came up Topside in Tahihti station.

"It's been two months since my dad disappeared. I've come here to Rhyme city to look for clues." he though taking out a travel brochure. "I'm gonna start by speaking with his friends and co workers."

Tim Goodman

As Tim was looking at his travel brochure, another person came up behind him. It was a girl with green eyes and orange hair tied in a ponytail off to the right. She wore a light blue qipao and black corset that ended just below her chest, and black spats with a domino mask, and she carried two bags in her hands.

"Whew… Rhyme city. I finally made it." she said.

"Hey...I made it too." a voice said as a pink skinned girl with strange antennae followed.

"I still don't understand why you had to come." she asked.

"Mr. Aizawa's instructions sadly. He wants me to make up for failing the exam by training with the heroes." she said.

"Oh, i see." she said. "Well then, we'd better… huh?"

Suddenly a monkey like cry interrupted them as a hand snatched Tim's travel brochure.

"What in the?" Jexi said as they arrived to see the mess.

"Let's see...Bzzt! Aipom, the Long Tail Pokemon! A Normal Type! As it did more and more with its tail, its hands became clumsy. It makes its nest high in the treetops." Rotomdex said.

"There's more than one, look!" Ochako said noting there were three more, and one of them snached a necklae from a little girl.

"Hey, give it back! C'mon please! Give it back to me!" the girl pleaded.

"Hey! Not cool!" Sonic called as the heroes blocked the Aipom's path, Tim joining in.

"Block that side!" Tim called.

"Wait, hold it!" a voice then called as the two girls were running up, and an Aipom glommed itself on to the pink girl's face.

"Ah! Hey, get off me! I can't see!" the pink skinned girl said.

"You there, pink skin! Hold on to it!" the voice said.

"Easy for you to say, I don't wanna melt it! But… yeah, i got it!" she said grabbing something.

"Ow, ow! Those are my ears! That's me!" the voice shouted.

"Sorry old timer." she said. The aipon escaped, showing the Pikachu in the detective hat. "What the?!"

"You're stretching out my ears! Would you let me go?" the Pikachu asked.

"Wah!" the girl said letting go abruptly.

"That was you talking?!" Tim asked in shock.

"Pinky here could've been more gentle setting me down…" the pikachu said stretching.

"Uh… sorry?" the girl asked.

"Wait...you guys can understand me? Really?" Pikachu asked.

"Uh, we kinda all can." Gemini said as the others came up.

"Mina? What are you doing here?" Ochako asked.

"Oh...Mr. Aizawa said I had to train with a real hero team so he sent me to him." Mina said pointing to Jexi.

"Why me?" Jexi asked.

"According to the terms, you signed on members over the number 10, meaning he has the privilege to dump students on you at any time." Mina said.

"What?!" Jexi said.

"It's even in the contract." Mina said as Jexi looked it over.

"Huh...what do you know? I gotta start reading the fine print more." Jexi said.

"I...didn't think that was how it worked." David said.

"Kendo!" Shiozaki said coming up.

"Huh? That's the girl you recommended Hopey for his application?" Gemini asked.

"Yep. That's right." David said.

"I'm glad for this opportunity." the orange haired girl said. "My name is Itsuka Kendo. From Class B and known by the hero name Battle Fist."

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Kendo. I'm sorry if the arrival was a little hectic." Hope said.

"It's fine, I've dealt with Monoma, so a bunch of Aipom causing trouble is no different." Kendo said.

"Thank the Color Gods none of us picked him." David said.

"Uh, Speaking of Aipom guys, they're still causing trouble." Korra said as they were jumping around, the one on the left having the necklace.

"The Necklace, They still have it!" Tim said.

"Get them!" Heart said as they gave chase to the Aipom.

They chased the Aipom down the street before the two stopped at a Hot Dog cart and leaped on to it.

"They're they are!" Pikachu pointed out as the Aipom grabbed a hot dog as the other sprayed ketchup on it. "Thats a lot of ketchup. They better not let it all go to waste."

The Aipom laughed as they tossed the hot dog right at them.

"Whoa!" Hope said as he dodged it, the hot dog flying right into Pikachu's mouth as he ate it.

"That's not too bad, even with all the ketchup on it." Pikachu said wiping the stain from his mouth.

The aipom in the back then got behind the cart as he pushed straight to tim.

"Uh oh!" Tim said.

"I got it!" Kendo said. She whipped her right hand forward as it enlarged to a gigantic size, the cart crashing into it safely.

"Nice catch." Ichiro said before the Aipom went running towards an awning. "No, they're on higher ground now."

"Not for long. There's a scissor lift nearby. We can use that." Sugarcoat said.

"Good thinking." Tim said as he and Pikachu got on the lift.

"Ready? Let's raise it up!" Pikachu said.

Tim pressed the button causing the lift to go up. But it suddenly rattled as Pikachu was thrown off, Tim catching him.

"The Aipom! You gotta get them." Pikachu said.

"You know I can't do that." Tim said pulling Pikachu up to the lift just as the Aipom got away.

"They got away. They are crafty, aren't they?" Ciel said.

"But not crafty enough." Shuichi said observing the scene. "There are two tail prints. One white and one red. The one with the necklace had ketchup on its tail. Meaning it went...there." he said pointing towards the park.

"Nice thinking Kid. Like a true decticeive, and yours truly of course." Pikachu said.

"A pikachu? A Detective? I know they cosplay, but a Pikachu solving cases is the craziest thing i've ever heard." Mina said before she was whacked with Pikachu's tail.

"Hey. You have your Sherlock Holmes, your...detective princes, even your Laytons. But I outrank them all. I'm the best detective there is. Detective Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Well this day just got off to a weird start, eh David?" Hope asked.

"Uh-huh. But no use griping about it now." David said.

As they ran to the park, they saw the Aipom lying on the ground unconscious.

"Now it's smelling like a case." Pikachu said as they looked around.

Shuichi inspected the body. "Don't worry. He's still alive. It's ketchup, not blood."

"The necklace isn't around. Its gone." Tim said.

"Hmm. I think we might get a better look into this case if we discover why it is unconscious." Pikachu said.

"It looked like it's been in a fight." Shuichi said.

"Wait...I think I saw something under its body." Locks said turning Aipom over to reveal a black feather.

"A black feather? Likely from another Pokemon, i bet." Mylene said.

"I know that feather. It's from a Murkrow." Mayumi said.

"Ah, that's right. You have a Honchkrow in your main Pokemon party, so you'd know what a Murkrow feather would look like." Sectonia said.

"It's possible that aipom was in a fight with it, and Murkrow took the necklace off it." Tim siad.

"Like a Magpie to any shiny object." Gemini said.

"I think I see some Murkrow nesting nearby." Robin said pointing left to a tree with a nest filled with black feathers.

"Looks like nobody's home. If were going to investigate, i'll take a look. Lemme know if it comes back." Pikachu adviced and started climbing his way up the tree. He made it to the nest. "Whew… made it. Now, is there any kind of evidence to be found here? Oh! Here we go!" he said grabbing another feather. "Hey guys! Found something!"

"Pikachu, watch out! Murkrows back!" Starlight called as a murkrow was flying back with haste.

"And he's coming in hot!" Zelos said as Murkrow rammed into Pikachu and knocked him out of the tree just as Tim caught him.

"Nice catch. Took a bit of a hit there but we got the evidence we needed." Pikachu said showing the feather.

Murkrow then flapped down and cried angrily.

"This feather, its yours isn't it? Don't try to deny it, you were in a fight with an Aipom, were you?" Kendo asked.

Murkrow glared angrily at her as it pecked at her face.

"Okay, we're sorry we messed with your nest. Just...give us an answer." Lacy said.

Murkrow the cawed at Pikachu.

"Okay, so it was you. Question is...where's the necklace?" Pikachu asked.

Murkrow the cawed again.

"You lost it during the fight. That's a lame excuse." Pikachu said.

Murkrow cawed again.

"And now you're saying it were someone else. But it seemed like you and Aipom were the only ones there." Pikachu said.

Murkrow then replied by explaining in caws.

"Well, what did it say?" Shuichi asked.

"It said that there were Burmy in that tree." Pikachu said.

"Burmy?" Hope asked.

"Bzzt! Burmy, the Bagworm Pokemon! A Bug Type! To shelter itself from cold, wintry winds, it covers itself with a cloak made of twigs and leaves." Rotomdex said.

"We might as well check out what Murkrow said, right?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, i think he may be right." Hope said.

Doubling back to the park square, they found the tree Murkrow explained about.

"This is the one, but i don't see any burmy here." Toma said.

"You just gotta give it a little shaking. Like this!" Flamberge said shaking the tree forcefully as two Plant Cloak burmy dropped down from above.

"Hi there. Sorry if my hot headed friend here disturbed you, but there was a fight at this tree earlier. We wanted to see if you knew anything a fallen necklace?" Pikachu said.

They chattered a bit as Pikachu looked disappointed.

"So?" Asta asked.

"They say a fight did happen but know nothing about a necklace. Though they said something about a ball flying around." Pikachu said.

"It had to be that Soccer ball i saw that Scraggy kicking earlier. Why would they find it scary though?" Hope asid.

"Lots of things are scary to a pokemon. Especially ones as small as them." Starlight said.

"The burmy also say there was a third one with them, but it went missing. Must be in another tree." Pikachu said.

"I found it!" Mina called ss she was standing near a tree near a coffee shop with a pink burmy. "No, techically, thats a lie, it found me." she said before larger creatures dropped down to guard it. "What the?"

"Bzzt! Wormadam, the Bagworm pokemon and the evolved form of a female Burmy! A Bug and Grass type! Its appearance changes depending on where it evolved. The materials on hand become a part of its body." Rotomdex said.

The wormadam chattered at Mina telling it to get away.

"Whoa, I'm not dangerous! What's the big idea?" Mina asked.

"Well they're obviously taken aback by your pick skin, hair and horns. And they probably sensed that you can use Acid." Pikachu said.

"I'm not a Pokemon!" Mina said.

"They're probably trying to protect Burmy and keep it safe. Like a mother would." Titanica said.

"There's probably no sense in asking this Burmy any questions as long as these Wormadam are protecting it." Hope said.

"But it's strange, y'know?" Gemini asked. "R-Dex, Burmy change their cloaks depending on their enviornment, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Burmy have three cloaks. Plant Cloak is made with leaves and twigs. Sandy Cloak is made with sand and rocks. And Trash Cloak is made with trash." Rotomdex said.

"If that's true, then… Wait, that's it!" Shuichi said. "I think I know where that necklace went."

"A Bolt of Brilliance!" Pikachu said leaping on the fountain as it sprayed out with timing. "The Missing Necklace…!"

"We'll find it in Burmy's cloak!" Pikachu and Shuichi said.

"Burmy's cloak?"

"That's right. Burmy has three types of cloaks depending on the materials. After Aipom escaped to the park, it got into a fight with Murkrow over the necklace, but Burmy got caught in the crossfire, and its cloak was busted. In a panic, Burmy had to make a new cloak out of nearby trash, with the necklace being caught in it." Shuichi said.

The Wormadam acted in a frenzy, crying to the group.

"They say they don't believe it. Well, I've got proof for that." Pikachu said taking out some leaves. "These leaves were from Burmy's busted old cloak. It got flustered, so it made a Trash cloak on the fly."

Burmy them admitted to this surprising the Wormadam as it lowered itself sadly to the group.

"Thank you for your understanding. Now to grab that necklace." Pikachu said fishing around in Burmy's cloak for the Necklace before finding it.

"You got it, the Necklace!" Tim said.

After returning it to the girl, the group regathreed.

"That was some Pretty good Sleuthing, kid. You're a detective for sure." Pikachu said.

"Um… Th-thanks." Shuichi said.

"So uh… i dont think weve been properly introduced. What's your name?" Starlight asked Tim.

"Tim Goodman." he said.

"Tim?" Pikachu asked.

"What brings you to Ryme City, Tim?" Hope asked.

"Oh. Well…. It's like this. Two months ago, my dad disappeared. I thought if I came to Ryme city, I'd find some clues on his whereabouts. I had planned to go to the Baker Detective Agency where he used to work, but then this happened." Tim explained.

"That's sort of like my scenario. A friend of mine was kidnapped not to long ago, and the leads led us here." Shuichi said.

"Sure. I can take you to the Baker Detective Agency." Pikachu said.

"You know the way? How come?" Toma asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I was Tim's father's partner." Pikachu said.

"My dad's Pikachu? I… remember you being cute and Docile." Tim said.

"Cute, huh? I wouldn't know myself anyway." Pikachu said.

"You've lost your memory, huh?" Hope asked.

"How did you know?" Pikachu said.

"Would you believe it if we knew a talking dog named Sherl with the same problem?" Nana asked.

"If only I knew what a dog was." Pikachu said.

"Different universes, remember?" Hope asked.

"Oh, right." Nana said.

"Please...just...take us there." Spectra said.

"Okay. Just follow me." Pikachu said leading the way till they arrived at the agency as he opened the door. "Amanda, this is Tim. Oh...cookies!" He said running in.

"Hi, Pikachu. Lunch isn't ready yet." the girl Pikachu noted as Amanda looked to the others and Tim. "Oh, hello! Is there something i can help you all with?"

"Is that Tim?" asked a man in back.

"Yes, here, Mr. Baker." Tim said.

"Oh, you're Harry's son. Welcome." Amanda said. "Im Amanda. We've already just met, and you look so much like your dad."

"It's nice to meet you too." Tim said before Amanda looked to Pikachu eating from a box of Cookies.

"Pikachu! You're eating all the sweets for our clients again!" Amanda said.

"What's the problem? I need more than them. My brain could really use a sugar boost." Pikachu said before he was lifted by an ear. "Not my ears again! Come on!"

Later in Mr. Bakers office…

"So my dad had an accident while investigating a case with a pokemon." Tim said.

"Yes. He's been gone for about two months and the only thing we found was Pikachu. There is an investigation underway but nothing's been found." Baker said. "But a very good inspector is on the case, so don't worry."

"But there's no leads at all?" Tim said.

"No Tim...this is just between us but there are a lot of things going on. I know you might try and look for Harry but...I have to ask you don't. It's just too dangerous." Baker said.

"Okay…." Tim said as the others left back for Harry's apartment.

"You're totally thinking about looking for your dad, no matter what anyone says right?" Hope said.

"Yes. I have to find him." Tim said.

"Well, then I'm gonna look for him with you." Pikachu said. "I've been looking into Harry's disappearance far longer than you think. And kid… you've got a girl to find, don't you?" he asked Shuichi.

"That's right." Shuichi said.

Pikachu leaped up onto Harry's desk and pulled out a photo of James Flux. "This is your man, right? James Flux. Affiliated with the old Danganronpa show that used to air...but after you and your friends got it canned, he's been trying his hand at a lot of different businesses. Fish cuttery, casino, drug ring...all of them failing. He's been becoming unstable for the last couple of months." Pikachu said.

"I'd imagine that. That explains the ransom note Kokichi told us about. He's desperate for money at this point." David said.

"I see. Well...just for purposes...I have a copy of the note that was found at the scene. Wrote it out as it was shown on TV." Pikachu said showing it as Shuichi picked it up.

"Shuichi Saihara...I have taken something precious of yours. If you ever want her back, you will meet me at the tower in Ryme City on the night of the Pokemon Carnival. If you fail to show, I will kill the girl. So don't be late. Signed...someone you know." Shuichi read.

"Damn! He doesn't even care about Kaede's name or life anymore!" Akane said.

"Did he ever?" Dark Metaknight said.

"Nope. Not for anyone. All that mattered to him was his money. I told him greed was a deadly sin." David said.

"And look where that's got him." Pikachu said. "But i can tell you don't wanna go with his demands. In fact, his demands were never written out. He'd likely only discuss them when Shuichi met with him."

"Well, we wouldn't pay a single yen to that swine." David said.

"Besides, it'll take them a while, but the rest of my friends are on their way here right now." Shuichi said.

"I may have a way to outsmart James." Pikachu said. "But, to do it, you guys gotta help Tim and I find Harry, and solve his case."

"We'll help in any way we can." Francisca said.

"Jumping right into the thick of a problem on my first day as a Shining Hope Squad member. No one ever said this application wasn't gonna be dangerous. But you can count me in." Kendo said.

"Me too. I don't know who Kaede is but I still wanna help." Mina said.

"Mina, Kendo… thank you both." Hope said. "Let's begin."


	2. Litwick Cave

"So what was Harry investigating exactly, Pikachu?" Hope said as they stood in Harry's old apartment.

"Not sure. I don't really remember. I haven't even been here in two months." Pikachu said.

"Well there's gotta be something that gives us a clue about his investigation." Toma said.

"Right...we'll start with searching the apartment." Spectra said.

The group searched the room for a bit before one was found.

"Hey...what do you think these are?" Breeze asked pulling out some notes.

"Good work, island kid. Hmm. This note appears to show relationships to something but it doesn't say what. The other appears to be a map of Ryme City. Each of the marks here are were an incident occured. All of them happened….except for...this one." Pikachu said pointing to a cave far on off road. "There's also a lake and a warehouse marked but...since the cave is closer...we'll check it out."

"It might be pretty dark in there. Considering Tokoyami's Dark Shadow gets stronger when in darker places or at night." Hope said.

"Don't worry. This cave is populated by a pokemon called Litwick. They'll keep the cave well lit." Twilight said.

"Guess that means we'll be safe. Sorry if i was nervous, Tokoyami." Hope said.

"It's understandable. I know very well the dangers of my power in a dark place with no light." Tokoyami said.

"We'll bring a torch just to be safe." Zexi said.

It was later at night as the group entered Litwick Cave, as they did, a small balloon flew by them in panic.

"Was that a Drifloon?" Hope said.

"It looked like it… what was it running scared from?" Sunset asked,

"Over there, look!" Blake called.

Up ahead in the distance, two girls were being attacked by a large floating ball with horns and a gaping mouth. It had red eyes and it was staring at them in anger.

"Bzzt! Glalie, the Face Pokemon! An Ice type and the evolved form of Snorunt! It freezes its prey and chews them whole. However, it prefers to eat Pokémon like Vanillite that are already frozen." Rotomdex said.

"Uh, David, can I ask you something?" Hope said. "When Froslass was a Glalie, did she act like that?"

"I doubt she did because Froslass evolve from female Snorunt." Starlight said. "It's a split evolution."

"She still freezes people with her breath, though." David said.

"Is now really the best time to talk about Pokemon habits?! That Glalie is gonna kill those two girls!" Mineta said.

"Froslass, see if you can calm him down." David said as Froslass went over to Glalie.

"I got it. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Hope said.

"Yeah, about that...I may not...have been able to use moves." Pikachu said.

"What? Oh, never mind, let's just leave this one to Froslass." Hope said.

Froslass got in between Glalie and the two girls.

"Please, calm down. You don't want to…" Froslass began.

"Glalie!" Glalie shouted as it tried to ram Froslass.

"What is this? It's not even listening." Froslass said.

"Something seems to have been etched into him." David said. "You know what to do."

"Right. Forgive me for this." Froslass said as she used a Shadow Ball on Glalie.

Glalie recovered and tried to fire Dark Pulse, which Froslass dodged.

Izuku looked upwards at a stalactite near Glalie above. "Mina, the stalactite!"

"Right!" she said tossing acid at it, melting off the stalactite as it crashed onto Glalie's head knocking it out. Izuku then ran out to it and pushed it, sending it rolling into the darkness.

"See ya later, Glalie!" Pikachu said. "Now, to help the ladies."

"You two okay?" Gemini asked.

"I think so. Thank you for saving us. If it weren't for that boy's Froslass, we would've been done for." the girl with black hair said.

"Glad we can help." Froslass said with a bow as the others checked on the one sitting down.

"My assumptions were correct, you DO use Acid. Are you sure you're not a pokemon with that Pink Skin? Could be a mutant one." Pikachu asked.

"I am NOT a Pokemon." Mina said. "I assure you."

"She just looks like that because of her Quirk." Hope said. "But, can your friend stand?"

"No, she hurt her leg when the Glalie attacked us." the black haired girl said.

"Great. And Glalie's attacks caved in the entrance." Lacy said.

"Wait a second… didn't we see you near Tahiti park?" Christy asked the red haired girl.

"Yeah, i remember you all. You returned the stolen necklace, back with the Aipom." she said. "I guess we've never really been introduced. My name is Emilia."

"And I'm Meiko. I work in news. We were down here in Litwick Cave doing a report when that Glalie attacked us." the other girl said.

"If I had to guess, that wasn't a provoked attack, was it?" Starlight asked.

"No, not at all." Meiko said. "It was just passing by with a couple of Drifloon, when suddenly its eyes went red and attacked everything in sight."

"Either way...we need a way out of here and pronto." Volt said. "Hoopa, we need...Hoopa?"

"Uh...sorry but...Hoopa decided to stay behind somewhere." Shadow Prove said.

"Ugh. Of course he chooses now to go off on his own." Volt groaned.

"We could try putting our Search and Rescue training to use, but we don't really have the right equipment." Iida said.

"Maybe we can make a little lift for Emilia by using a Pokemon." Leia said.

"With what, the Drifloon?" Meiko asked.

"Well, not exactly. This is not good." Hope said.

"Hmm." Twilight pondered before seeing the camera. "May I?"

"Of course." Meiko said as Twilight looked over the footage before seeing a big blimp.

"Rotomdex...identify that one." Twilight said.

"Bzzt! Drifblim, the Blimp Pokemon! A ghost and flying type! And the evolved form of Drifloon. The raw material for the gas inside its body is souls. When its body starts to deflate, it's thought to carry away people and Pokémon." Rotomdex said.

"A Drifblim? That could probably carry Emilia out of here along with Meiko, Tim and Pikachu." Hope said.

"As for us, we can work on clearing the exit for the rest of us." Heart said.

"But we need to find it first before than." Pikachu said.

"I'm sure that Drifblim, when Glalie went wild, retreated into one of the caves further in. We can probably find it there." Toma siad.

"Right. Gonta will find it." Gonta said going in only to be blocked by three Noibat.

"Gonta, can you ask them which Pokemon are in each cave?" Kirumi asked.

"Uh...strange bats say they no let anyone on unless treated to snack." Gonta said.

"Treated to a snack? What do they eat?" Charmy asked.

"Id imagine Berries or Pokemon Food." Erica said.

"I do have some Pokebeans...oh...but I only have one." Twilight said. "Okay...whoever guards the cave Drifblim lives in gets it."

The Noibat looked at one another before the one to the right cried out.

"So it's the rightmost cave? Alright then." Pikachu said going in. "Hey Drifblim! Wake up, its okay to come out now!"

Floating out of the cave was Drifblim, who then cried out.

"It says that in order to fly Emilia and Mekio out, it needs a good gust of wind." Pikachu said.

"It needs a gust of wind, huh? Hmm…" Toma said.

"Don't look at me, i'm not a windmill." Zavied said.

"But...I can do it." Wendy said. "I can use my magic to send them through the top."

"You can do that?" Mina said.

"Man, i keep forgetting just how powerful Wendy is despite her looks." Toma said.

"Okay...let's start. Sky Dragon's...Roar!" she shouted as a powerful gust was flowing through the cave.

"Here we go!" Pikachu said as he, Tim, Emilia and Meiko grabbed a ride of Drifblim as they flew right out the top.

"She did it. Yes!" Mina said.

"And look!" Denki said pointing to the now clear entrance. "We're free now."

"Nice work there, Wendy. You're the best, you know that?" Starlight asked.

"I...I didn't do that much." Wendy said.

"Well, lets hope we can all do more in the future." Erza said.

"Huh? What's this?" Asta wondered finding a broken vial on the ground.

'Looks like a vial." Twilight said.

"What would it be doing here?" Carla asked.

"Hmm. I'll have to analyze it when we get back to the city." Twilight said.

It was a while later that they soon returned back to the city to a small coffee shop to discuss and plan.

"Okay...so there isn't any residual residue in the vial..unfortunately. But...there is some news. It's a vial mainly used in laboratories." Twilight said.

"If i remember correctly, there's a lab here in Ryme City, right?" Kendo asked.

"The PCL." Starlight said.

"Judging by the location of my dads accident, its not far off from that location. He could've been heading back from it." Tim said.

"Then it looks like we'll have to check that place out next. But we cant just show up and say what were up too." Gemini said.

"That's right. But I have an idea. If one person from each group signs on to a job as an intern...we could gather info better that way." Twilight said.

"Oh… great idea, twilight!" Pinkie said.

"There's 8 groups in total. That will make eight members to sign up. But who should go to the PCL with Tim and Pikachu?" Ichiro asked.

"I'll definitely be going. I can blend in more." Leonis said.

"I'll be going too." Hajime said.

"Same here." Shuichi said.

"Bets, why don't you and marshadow take this one?" Connor asked.

"Yes. He can hide in my shadow to keep things safe for us." Betty said.

"From my group...I suppose I'll be going myself." Spectra said.

"Who shall go from our group, lady Illuma?" Skyler asked.

"Hmm. I'll select one of the Color Fighters from our ship. Hmm. I think Espa would be eager for this." Illuma said.

"Hold on, you have more than ten members on the freedom seekers?" Hope asked.

"That was revealed in Furious Sports, you know." Fulgore asked.

"They aren't technically members. Mostly color fighters who agreed to join with us for the task ahead." Illuma said.

"What task?" Jude asked.

"Defeating the Titans of course." Illuma said. "If you are going to need us, you will need their help as well."

"And we'll need another group to fill Ace's spot while he's out in the Universes solo. But we'll get to that later." Hope said. "But my group's the trickiest for this because I don't have a lot of people that blend into a laboratory."

"For the love of...I will handle it." Inga said. "You forget where I use to work, Hope."

"Oh, sorry Inga." Hope said. "So that just leaves your Group, Jexi."

"And I guess I'll go too." Sunset said.

"Right. So its Leonis, Betty, Spectra, Hajime, Shuichi, Inga, Espa and Sunset." Pikachu said.

"I look forward to working with all of you." Inga said. "And most look forward to meeting this Espa."

"Yes. Though I should tell you. Espa isn't exactly someone who...behaves normally." Illuma said.

"That's putting it mildly…" Duplica said.

"Im guessing Espas style is in the Psychic class if her behavior is a little off." Hope said.

"Uh...Espa is a guy." Skyler said.

"Unlike the Freedom Seekers, gender is of no importance to me." Illuma said.

"Ah, that makes sense." Toma siad.

"Well, we'll find out what makes Espa who he is tomorrow when we head to the PCL." Betty said.


	3. The PCL

It was the next morning that the seven members from each group were gathered by the Baker Detective Agency, waiting on their final member.

"What's taking this Espa so long?" Betty asked. "I guess this is part of his 'abnormal behavior'."

"Maybe he's just…" Sunset said as they saw a young man walking down the street wearing no socks or shoes as he approached the group.

"Um…. hi?" Betty asked. "Are you Espa?"

The boy simply stayed silent as he kept up the blank expression on his face.

"Okay… He's a little creepy." Inga said.

"Seriously, where did Illuma find this guy?" Betty said.

"I would appreciate you keeping comments to yourself." a voice echoed inside their heads.

"Telepathy. That explains it." Spectra said.

"Yes...I am Espa of the ESP style." the voice echoed.

"ESP. You are master of all Psychic abilities then." Inga said. "I will use the term ESP from now on." she said in a monotone voice for a moment.

"What the?" Betty said.

"I'm sorry about the comments from my friends. It's good to be working with you Espa." Sunset said.

"Do not bother me. I will do my part while you do yours." Espa replied in their minds.

"Okay...well, let's get going." Sunset said getting in the driver's seat.

"We just need to wait on Tim with the key." Leonis said.

Near the baker detective agency, there was a Pikachu standing near the car.

"Pika pikachu…." it tilted its head as Tim arrived.

"Sorry i'm late everyone." Tim said looking at the pikachu. "Hey, where's your hat?"

"Pika?" the pikachu asked.

"What's wrong with you? Lets go, everyone's here." Tim said. The pikachu replied in utter confusion.

"Hey, sorry about that!" D. Pikachu called walking up. "I got tangled up with some pokemon adoring cuties."

"Wha?" Tim asked looking to the other pikachu.

"Tim, don't tell me you confused this guy for me, did you?" D. Pikachu asked.

"Uh… heheh… this Pikachu looks a lot like you." Tim said.

"This Pikachu… Could it be? Guys, you said a guy named Ash used to be with you, right?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah...a lot of the guys told me about him and his Pikachu." Sunset said. "Its nice to meet you in person, though id love to meet your trainer."

"Pika, pika pikachu!" Pikachu happily replied.

"Oh, is that so? So i guess you two'll make your dream come true. Tell your buddy to be the very best like no one ever was." D. Pikachu said.

The Pikachu then ran off with glee.

"I should probably tell Jexi we met an old friend… but then again, he'd never believe a certain Pikachu appeared." Sunset said.

"We should just focus on our plan. We need to find a match for the vial." Hajime said.

"Right, to the PCL at last it is." Tim said as they drove to the PCL.

"Just so were all clear, we have to be careful when investigating around the place undercover. Tim, you probably should change your name a bit." Betty said.

"He already did. It's Tim Ottman." Pikachu said.

"Doesn't sound all that different, but whatever works." Leonis said.

"That's right. If someone there is involved in Harry's case and hears that Tim is his son, it would draw suspicion." Shuichi said.

"He is correct. It will cause problems for all of us." Espa said.

"Anyway, we should be careful." Sunset said as they arrived at the front entrance.

"Hi, the names Ottman. My friends and I were gonna be working here starting today." Tim said.

"Of course, go right on in." the guard said leading them into the building.

"Stay hidden in my shadow, Marshadow. I don't want anyone noticing you. That would be bad." Betty whispered as Marshadow's eyes appeared on Betty's shadow.

"I understand… i don't feel comfortable revealing myself to any researchers anyway." Marshadow said.

"Just keep cool while we're here, and don't suspect that the researchers might wanna study you." Betty said.

"Now...we're each to observe a different research room. Remember...we are to gather info and find a match for the vial." Hajime said.

"Splitting up across the PCL would be the best idea. There appear to be 4 separate labs, a library, the courtyard and the storage. For that we'd need a key." Sunset said.

"Someone changed up the passcode to the courtyard and the connecting route to Building B. Let's look for a way to open the door." Inga said.

"And...there." Espa said entering a code as the door opened. "You all spend too much time speaking."

"I guess that's why you don't talk much." Sunset said.

With the door to the courtyard open, the heroes split up while Tim went around for clues himself. Inga and Shuichi went into the first lab where a man and a woman were working, and in the back stood a massive pokemon made of trash.

"Oh, hey there! You're the newbies, right?" the man asked. "Call me Fridge, and this here, is my partner Garbodor."

"What research you do with Garbodor?" Inga asked.

"Mostly ones involving trash." he said.

"So you research how to cleanly dispose of trash using Garbodor's appetite and consumption of it?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah, wanna see?" Fridge asked.

"Fridge, please don't. Garbodor just gets poison gas everywhere." the woman said.

"Oh, right. That problem. I was just gonna show em, Nina." Fridge said.

"Dont. we don't wanna poison our new part-timers." Nina said.

At Building B, Betty and Hajime came upon a laboratory with a motor on the table, when suddenly a Rotom popped out of it.

"Whoa, you surprised me! We're working here starting today, it's nice to meet you." Betty said.

Rotom then shocked her before retreating into a monitor.

"What the hell?" she said.

"Sorry...but that one rarely follows orders." said the scientist inside. "I'm Carlos."

"Betty, and this is Hajime." Betty said. "What's with that Rotom?"

"Im researching energy. But that Rotom, it doesn't follow any orders we give it." Carlos said.

"Sometimes, pokemon will do that. It can't be helped, i guess." Betty said.

Espa and Leonis went into another lab filled with Solosis and Duosion.

"I see you figured out the passcode." said a man sitting nearby. "Honestly, I didn't expect you to solve it so easily, but you passed my test. I am Wallace, and these Solosis and Duosion you see here are a part of my research to study cells and adaptability to environments."

"Oh god. So creepy." Leonis thought as Espa was speaking with the Solosis and Duosion telepathically.

"Thank you." Espa said to them. "They have told me a Klefki holds the keys to the storage room."

"A klefki, huh?" Leonis asked. "Asking a Klefki to give up a key its holding is tricky. Maybe if we give it something, it'll open the door to storage."

"I've already thought of that. We just need to give it food." Espa said as they headed out only to see Shuichi having beaten them to it.

"Sorry...but I got here before you." Shuichi said holding the right key as he unlocked the storage room.

As Tim and the heroes regrouped, they searched the storage room and found a vial similar to the one in the cave.

"It's the same as the one from Litwick cave. This is the right vial." Leonis said.

"Yes. Which means the tube used to make the mess was definitely from here." Espa said.

"So could there be someone connected with Harry's case here?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know… we'll have to figure that out tomorrow. Shift's almost up anyway." Betty said.

"Yeah. Looks like we're done here for the day." Shuichi said. "We best leave and return for further research tomorrow."

It was during that next day that Emilia and Meiko came to do a report on the PCL. But during the shooting of Trevanent's feeding time, something went wrong. Just like Glalie in Litwick Cave, Trevenant went berserk and attacked everyone in sight. Thankfully, everyone was able to escape back into the A Building.

"What the heck was up with Trevenant back there?! It was almost like it was gonna kill us!" Betty said.

"I almost revealed myself to protect you…" Marshadow said.

"Its eye turned red, followed by a fit of rage…" Sunset siad. "It's the same thing that happened to Glalie in the caves."

"It was no accident. Someone did that intentionally." Shuichi said.

"Question is who." Spectra said before seeing the video camera as he looked through. "There." he said showing some sort of hand coming from the ground.

"That hand…." Inga said. "It belong to a Gengar, I'm sure of it."

"It must've came from below the courtyard. Question is why? We need to capture it." Espa said.

"If we lead it to the Conference room, im sure Marshadow can battle it and take it down." Betty said.

"You sure, Betty? Having Marshadow battle in the open…" Sunset said.

"It's fine. The conference room is the only place we can corner Gengar effectively. Marshadow can battle it there without anyone seeing it." Betty said.

"Hmm. Actually, that won't be necessary. I can capture it." Espa said as he levitated towards the conference room.

"What's he doing? Oh… i get it!" Sunset said as they went into the conference room where gengar popped up.

"Gengar gen!" Gengar cried.

"We've got you now!" Pikachu said.

"Now...stay still." Espa said firing a beam of psychic energy from his palms as it nailed Gengar.

"What did you do to it?" Betty asked.

"I hit it with psychic energy." Espa said.

"That much was obvious. But it does still raise some questions on why Gengar is here." Leonis said.

"Wait a second. I remember hearing a report about this place before. There was a terrible accident a few years ago and most of the personnel evacuated." Sunset said.

"So this Gengar is a partner of one of the original researchers?" Inga asked.

"So wherever this Gengar came from… might just be his old partner's lab." Betty said.

"Gen, gengar gen." Gengar explained suddenly.

"It said one of the researchers asked it to swap the plate with Trevenant's food." Pikachu said.

"Then Shuichi was right. One of the researchers is the culprit." Inga said.

"If only there was a way we can figure out who." Shuichi said.

"We could check the security footage to see if anyone was acting suspiciously." Betty said.

"Hmm… the vial connects back to Trevanant's rampage….and there was research years ago. But the only one who could run experiments at that time is…" Pikachu said thinking.

"What are you thinking Pikachu?" Tim asked before Pikachu leapt onto the conference table and assumed his signature pose.

"A Bolt of Brilliance! I know… the culprit!" Pikachu said. "Gather everyone in the library."

It wasn't long before the staff all gathered at the library.

"Now...I believe we have solved the Trevenant Rampage case." Tim said.

"We know. Gengar was behind it." Wallace said.

"Not exactly. Someone planned all of this. And that person stands in this very room." Shuichi said. "And the culprit is….Carlos. It's you."

"What? That's absurd. There's no way I planned this thing. It's all Gengar's doing." Carlos said.

"You're wrong. This is the truth of the case!" Shuichi aid.

(Cue-Climax Return - Danganronpa V3)

"It's obvious Gengar was the one that cause the incident with Trevenant to happen. That much is clear. However, how he did it, is part of why Carlos is the culprit." Shuichi said. "There were leftovers of Trevenant's meal down in a secret lab. The food Trevenant ate was spiked with a substance that make Pokemon go berserk. And the one who created it was Carlos. Video surveillance showed him entering the library and never leaving. Therefore...it has to be you!"

(end song)

"Hmm...I suppose there is no other way out of this." Carlos said.

"Carlos. You admit it?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes, it was me. All because you were getting in my way, and you're with Harry Goodman's son." Carlos said.

"So you managed to figure it out." Spectra said. "So...what did you do?"

"Harry…he was getting too close to discover the substance known as R. So...I tampered with his brakes." Carlos said.

Shuichi saw Tim's reaction and moved to stop him. "Tim! I understand how you feel, but please calm down!"

"Why should I?! It's because of him my dad is…!" Tim started.

"Stop there. Carlos won't be able to escape anyway. We'll let the police take care of the rest." Pikachu said.

"Yeah, you're right." Tim said. "Sorry, Shuichi. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's alright. I understand how that feels. But don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise." Shuichi said.

Later, back in Harry's apartment…

"R...a substance used to cause berserk behavior in Pokemon." Twilight said. "Hmm. It's made of pokemon cells but I can't identify them."

"By the way...any news on James?" Shuichi asked.

"Nothing. All of his records have somehow been wiped clean. He's wiped himself from the face of the worlds so tracking him is difficult." Jeremie said.

"Yeah, figured it wouldn't be that easy." David said.

"Our best bet is to probably wait for the Pokemon Carnival. The ransom note said for Shuichi to meet him at this tower." Connor said.

"But what if it's too late by then?!" Shuichi said.

"James might be scum but even he knows better not to waste his only hostage." Jexi said.

"Yeah, Shuichi. I know how you feel, but it'll work out in the end. It always does." David said.

"He's right. You just need to have faith." Francisca said.

"Right, sorry. I'm just anxious." Shuichi said. "Kaito… everyone, please hurry up and get here…" Shuichi thought.

Meanwhile in a hidden location, a door was opened where Kaede stood within a room as James entered.

"Well my little captive. Comfy? It's the best room money can buy." James said.

"It has no bed, no comfort or anything. You couldn't dream of buying any other room like this, because money is all you think about." Kaede said.

"Okay, I'll admit. My finances have gone a bit stale lately. But if you be a good girl, I'll be able to get what I want from Shuichi and my life will be back on track." James said.

"What could you possibly want from Shuichi in exchange for my life?" Kaede asked.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." James said. "Only 5 days remain till the fated meeting. I look forward to seeing my favorite little star once again."

"You shot Malin...you ruined the AniManga Cafe...you won't get away with any of this!" Kaede shouted.

"We'll see about that." James said shutting the door and locking it as darkness covered the scene.


	4. Cappucci Island

"Capucci Island?" Tim asked.

"Yes. I've been looking into R and discovered someone there. Dr. Waals. The one behind the research. It is said he retired there on that island." Twilight said.

"Sounds like someone we need to have a chat with." Connor said. "About R and Harry i mean."

"Yeah, but… how are we gonna get there? The ferry runs to and from the island only once per day." Mikleo said.

"I think you forget...we have a pirate ship." Jexi said.

It was later that the group had gotten onboard the sunny which was moved into the water and sailing to the island.

"Where's Tim and Pikachu?" Hope asked.

"They wanted to take Amanda's boat." Zexi said as said boat zoomed by.

"Get me off of this thing!" Pikachu yelled.

"Well… Tim anyway. I can see why Pikachu didn't really agree to Amanda's help." Betty said.

"Yeah, Pikachu doesn't look like he's having a good time at all." Tulip said.

"Would you, if you were riding on a motorboat like that?" Hydron asked.

"We've almost arrived." Jimbei said as Capucci Island was within sight as they docked.

"Ugh… i think im gonna be sick." Pikachu said.

"Hey, Tim wanted Amanda's help. Though i get why you and she don't get along." Hope said.

"So i guess Dr. Waals place is right down the road?" Hope asked.

"Hello and welcome. And yes." said a woman approaching with a strange pink bird. "Welcome. I'm Louise and this is my partner, Spritzee." she said.

"Bzzt! Spritzee, the Perfume Pokemon! A Fairy Type! It emits a scent that enraptures those who smell it. This fragrance changes depending on what it has eaten." Rotomdex said.

"That scent sure is pretty strong." Leia said.

"Well it definitely smells nice. And with that, we continue down and…" Lacy said before a Ducklett was falling and hit her right on the head as it fell to the ground.

"What the? A Ducklett?" Starlight said. "But where was it sent flying from?"

"Its wounded! Somebody gimme a Super Potion…" Starlight said.

"Hold on a second!" said a kid in basketball clothing as he ran up.

"Who are you?" Toma asked.

"My name's Milo. Im a Pokemon Ranger in training." he said.

"Nice to meet you. Can you take care of this Ducklett? Its hurt." Indigo said.

"I've got it. But this isn't the first time this has happened. A lot of Pokemon living near the lake have been having the same problem." Milo said.

"Anyway, can you take us to Dr. Waal's?" Connor asked.

"Sure. I can take you there." Milo said leading them down the road.

Getting to Dr Waal's place, they saw a Manetric outside.

"I think someone's here, why else would they keep their Pokemon outside?" Betty asked. "What do you think, David?"

"Yeah, though I have a feeling that it's not just some random visitor." David said.

They went inside and saw Milo with what appeared to be Dr. Waals trying to be taken in by a younger man. Milo was trying to stop him.

"What're you doing!? Stop trying to arrest Dr. Waals!" Milo said.

"He is guilty. There is evidence of him performing some evil experiments near the lake. Therefore, he is under arrest." a young man said. "As a member of the police force and an investigator...he is to be brought to justice."

"What? You can't just arrest him without proof!" Shuichi said.

"I can tell this guys a police officer, but he's probably jumping the gun a bit." Connor said.

"I'm not jumping to conclusions, i know for a fact, that this man is behind the cause of the attacks near the lake." the man said.

"Attacks?" Hope said.

The man brushed his hair back and revealed his badge. "I'm Lieutenant Brad McMaster of the Ryme City Police Department. I've reasons to conclude that Dr. Waals is behind numerous attacks under fog at the lake here in Cappuci Island." he said.

"Dr. Waals was never behind any of the attacks, or the fog! You're wrong!" Milo said.

"You can't just arrest someone based on confessions. We can get you proof." Shuichi said.

"You don't like Government forces, David. This is your chance to stand up to em." Connor said.

"What if, hypothetically, we can find proof that Waals didn't commit those attacks?" David asked.

"I highly doubt it. You're running around with High Schoolers in Absurd halloween costumes." Mc master said. "What is the boy with the grenades on his arms supposed to be, a Bomb Terrorist?"

"What was that?" Bakugo said before Dan and Natsu held him back.

"And you're saying you can find proof he did commit them? I don't know. It seems rather unlikely." David said. "Not to brag, but we're sort of the experts in these kinds of cases. Or are you saying that you're actually going somewhere with this?"

"Fine...It'll still be time before the ferry. So then I'll give you some time. At least until the ferry arrives." Brad said.

"Okay...sounds perfect." Volt said. "We can find evidence in that time."

As they headed back outside to start the investigation, it was obvious they had something to prove.

"That damn cop thinks he can get away with calling us High Schoolers in Halloween Costumes? I should've blasted his face off!" Bakugo said.

"It's true, guys got a heck of an ego. But you gotta remember Kaachan, this is the Beast Universe. Anyone who sees us in our hero costumes think just like that Lieutenant." Izuku said.

"The Laws of the Universes are very different from one another." Goofy said. "In our universe, not one world is to know the existence of another."

"Makes sense. But still...now what remains is getting to the lake." Madoka said.

"Should be easy for us. Just cut through the jungle and we'll be there." Ranma said.

"Right. I wouldn't like to have said all that stuff for nothing." David said.

"David, i don't think we know this, but… why do you hate Government types so much?" Connor asked as they began their walk through the jungle. "My reasons obvious since they're quick to blame others and to underestimate an enemy."

"You guys know how corrupt governments tend to get, right? Like the Regime for example." David said.

"Oh yeah. Not their biggest fans." Edna said.

"And they do tend to cause more problems than those fixed." Maka said.

"It's basically the same thing with every government system we've encountered. Well not all of them." Hope said. "So you hate government types because of how corrupt they can be, David?"

"That's right. Ultimate power tends to be catastrophic in the wrong hands, and there are some governments willing to use whatever means to get it." David said. "Plus, I want people to be free to live their own lives, which is unlikely to happen if they're tied down by some exploitive government, even the Abbey. I guess it pretty must stems from the life the people of my world were robbed of from Junko's despair mania."

"I think that mirrors Skyler's Goal pretty well." Ochako said. "She's always talking about bringing freedom everywhere she goes. She has a lot of ideals wrapped around freedom, it's pretty neat."

"But what about the Heroes Coalition? You lent Jesse to them and made a deal with them about the V3 cast." Hope said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean I trust them. They could be just as corrupt as the others for all I know. As far as I'm concerned, heroes who work for the government are just lapdogs on a tight leash." David said.

"While I agree they could turn at the flip of a coin, it's also possible they could be as good." Pantherlily said..

"With us having been among them for a short while, we can tell how some of them behave. But whether it's good or bad isn't up to us." Alphonse said.

"I guess we'll just have to see what kind of hand they're playing." David said. "I'm not saying I don't trust your judgment, but there's still so much about them we don't know about."

"Can't argue with that." Hope said as they continued through the jungle and the secret path, where they found a Feebas in the water on its side.

"Hey, Milo, what's that Feebas doing?" Toma said.

"Taking a nap, possibly." Sugarcoat said.

"No...it was attacked. This normally happens." Milo said healing it before it jumped back in.

Continuing down the pah, they soon reached the edge of the lake where eyes stared at them from the fog.

t

"That must be our attacker." Hope said as he charged in and he punched as the eyes moved. "Huh?" he said before seeing strange bugs. "They're not eyes! They're Masquerain!"

"Sorry about my leader here. He jumps to conclusions a lot. But then again… I'm not one to talk since i burn everything on a hair trigger." Flamberge said.

The Masquerain forgave the two and then cried out in help.

"Uh huh… I see." Pikachu said.

"What did they say?" Kendo asked.

"They were purposely creating the fog to hide the threat inside." Pikachu said. "I've convinced them to dispel it now."

The fog soon cleared. "Well, time for a swim." Pinkie said before something jumped out and slugged her and sent her flying. It was a large red crab.

"Bzzt! Crawdaunt, the Rogue Pokemon! A Water and Dark Type and the evolved form of Corphish!Its temperament is rough and it loves to fight, but as soon as its pincers break off, it turns cowardly. It stays timid until they grow back." Rotomdex said.

"Craw! Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt called.

"Its safe to say this guy is the one causing all the trouble." Toma said.

"Very. Crawdaunt are extremely territorial. Any lake inhabited by one is said to be uninhabitable to other pokemon because Crawdaunt fights them all away." Twilight said.

"Okay, so Crawdaunt is the cause but...there shouldn't be any Crawdaunt living on this island anywhere." Milo said.

"Which can only mean one thing. Someone brought it here." Shuichi said.

"It couldn't have been easy. Crawdaunt are aggressive. To even get one here, you'd have to catch it or…" Hope said. "Guys, this is a wild guess but, what if Crawdaunt was smuggled to the Island somehow?"

"Yes. That is the most likely guess. Crawdaunt could have been sedated and then brought here in a crate." Spectra said. "But we need the crate it came in to prove the story true."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard. The remaining crate pieces are on those stone ruins." Tsuyu said before Crawdaunt leaped to the ruins.

"Which so happen to be protected by Crawdaunt." Kendo said.

"Damn." Hope said before Feebas swam by them as it was coming right at Crawdaunt who smacked it with its claw.

"Feebas!" Sectonia called.

"Guys, look out! It's charging another one!" Francisca said.

"Craw…" Crawdaunt began before Feebas started to glow. It soon became longer before it rose from the lake a large fish creature.

"Milotic!" Twilight said.

"It evolved, right at the moment we needed it!" Ochako said.

With a powerful Hydro Pump, Milotic knocked Crawdaunt off the ruins and into the water.

"Yes. This lake's got a new protector now!" Natsu said.

"And now we can check out the spot." Tim said.

"Hmm… Let's see… The smell on that flag. Why does that seem so familiar?" Pikachu said sniffing it and gasping. "A Bolt of Brilliance!" he called waving the flag as Milotic jumped in the air. "I know the culprit! It has to be that person, right kid?"

"Yes. It couldn't be anyone else." Shuichi said.

"Let's gather everyone than." Pikachu said. "Here should do."

Later…

"Thank you all for coming. We called you here because our good friend here Shuichi Saihara has found out the truth of this case." Connor said.

"Oh please, as if that kid could outrule my deductions." Brad said.

"Oh, really? Well get ready to be schooled, Brad. Shuichi, you've got the floor." Connor said.

"Louise. There's something I want to ask you." Shuichi said.

"Yes? What is it?" Louise asked.

"I noticed Timburr tend to do the mail delivery around here. So...do they do everything here?" Shuichi asked.

"Just the delivery." Louise said.

"I see. The culprit...it has to be you!" Shuichi said.

(Cue:Climax Return - Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)

"But there is no…" Louise began.

"Yes it is. But first...I'll need Manectric to smell." Shuichi said waving the flag at Manectric as it sneezed.

"What the? What's wrong, Manectric?" Brad asked.

"Obviously his nose is offended by the scent on the flag." Pikachu said.

"Do you know why, Louise? Or should I say...Spritzee?" Shuichi asked. "I know how you did the crime. You lead the Timburr using Spritzee's scent, unaware they were delivering Crawdaunt to the lake."

"But how the heck did the Timbur know where they were going?" Ochako asked.

"Simple. Each flag is marked by a certain shape. All they had to do was place the mark on the crates and they'll deliver it there with no problem at all." Shuichi said. "'Louise used the one from Waal's house so it would do the deed and also frame him."

"But the flag had a donut shape, right? None of the houses have that mark." Francisca said.

"You're right, they don't. But the culprit used a trick. Does anyone have a small circular object I can use?" Shuichi asked.

"Doesn't matter. We have the pieces of the sign." Usopp said holding them up.

"And we can use this cup." Pinkie said.

"That would work just fine. All the culprit had to do was place the obstruction onto the large circle mark, and the Timburr would read it as a donut." Shuichi said.

"There's no way out of this, Louise." Jexi said.

"I...I had to do it! We needed a resort in this dingy little village! We needed tourists! I had to clear out some land!" Louise said.

"And you framed Waals because he refused to leave, is that it?" Shuichi said.

"I've heard enough." Brad said arresting Louise and taking her away.

(end song)

"She had the right dream. She just went about it the wrong way." Hope said.

"She's actually more sympathetic in her plight than James, if you can believe it." Himiko said.

"Yeah. James would've done it for the sake of money, she did it because she wanted people to be happy with her work." Maki said.

"All the same, those who use Pokemon for crimes are unforgivable." Tim said.

"Yeah. I know. That's why I've been taking in the pokemon of the bad people arrested." Pinkie said as a Rotom and then Spritzee popped out of her hair.

"I have a feeling they'll be in better hands with you around, Pinkie." Hajime said.

"So, Dr Waals. The real reason we came her was to talk to you about a substance. We think it may be connected to Harry Goodman. If there's anything you know about this… R, that info would be appreciated immensely." Connor said.

"Right. R...it was to be a miracle drug to help Pokemon. It was to use the cells of a pokemon called Mew. But...in an accident, we were given cells from a pokemon that was cloned from it...Mewtwo." Waals said.

"Mewtwo?!" Dan said.

"Yes. Mewtwo has a berserk gene in its cells. It caused Pokemon exposed to it to go berserk for no reason." Waals said.

"How horrifying…" Raine said.

"Yes though there is an incident where I noticed it was used...an incident at Fine Park." Waals said.

"Fine Park...seems like we have our next lead." Pikachu said.

"Looks like it. I wonder what we can find there?" Hope asked.

"Only one way to find out." Breeze said.


	5. Fine Park

"Fine Park. You know, I've asked around the city about it. They say its been abandoned ever since the incident." Gemini said.

"What exactly happened?" Celeste asked.

"It happened during the parade, people and pokemon were very happy as usual, but of a sudden, a Charizard suddenly goes wild and starts wrecking the place." Gemini said. "It was taken away and the park was shut down ever since."

"Yeah and from what I hear, the parks been in ruins ever...whoa." Jexi said as they arrived to the deserted area known as Fine Park.

"Well...they were right about it being deserted." Pikachu said.

"I like amusement parks, but man…. I guess all the damage done by Charizard was taken really badly." Hope said.

"Charizard only attacked the main gate, the rest fell apart on its own." Gemini said.

"It's still devastating to think about, though." Colette said.

"Huh?" Happy said before seeing a spoon on the ground. "A spoon? But where would…" he said before a yellow creature stared at him upside down as he jumped back in fear.

"Bzzt! Alakazam, the Psi Pokemon! A Psychic Type and the evolved form of Kadabra! Alakazam uses its psychic powers to make the spoons it carries. Each spoon is an original that there's only one of in the whole world." Rotomdex said.

"Ala. Alakazam." Alakazam spoke calmly.

"We're investigating an incident that happened here awhile back. Can you help us?" Pikachu asked.

"Alakazam." Alakazam said.

"Oh, you'll call some pokemon? Cool." Pikachu said.

Out of the ruined buildings came a Stufful, a Loudred and a Trubbish.

"Wow, they mustve all been hiding from us." Tim said.

"Well, let's get interviewing." Pikachu said as he went interviewing the pokemon. "Ah. I see. Looks like the only pokemon that was there on the day of the incident was Litten."

"A Litten, huh?" Starlight asked.

"The other pokemon say he's a bit of a loner. But everyone also tells me Litten got along with Charizard." Pikachu said. "He's waiting for Charizard to come back."

"But this is something I can't deny. Charizard had to be influenced by R the day it went berserk." Kendo said.

"Yeah, it seems like the only explanation. But who could've done that to him, and why?" Regal wondered.

"Hey, I found it." Natsu said as a Litten came out of a building as it hissed at them.

"Litten...I realize you dislike humans...but we need cooperation." Shuichi said.

"Mrowr." Litten replied.

"Thank you. Now...tell us what happened." Shuichi said as Litten was meowing.

"It says Charizard was filled with a lot of vigor that day but when it calmed down, it was too exhausted to even move." Pikachu said.

"It was definitely the work of R. If only we had a clue." Twilight said.

"Litten also said that Harry did come here and that...he gave something to the Buneary that works here." Pikachu said.

"A Buneary, huh?" Toma asked.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the ferris wheel dead center.

"Uh Oh, that doesn't look good." Hope said.

"Yeah, we should go check it out." Connor said as they ran over to the Ferris Wheel. There, they saw a large reptile creature with a frill jumping around in panic.

"It's a Heliolisk. It must've been very startled from that lightning strike." Tim said.

"Yeah. Probably in charge of the electricity here." Pikachu said.

"Helio! Heliolisk!" Heliolisk cried pointing to a ferris wheel car.

"Hold on, Buneary's trapped up on the ferris wheel?" Pikachu said. "Weve gotta rescure her!"

"That much is to be said for certain, but how can we get up there?" Tim said.

"Maybe Kaminari can give the ferris wheel a little jumpstart." Connor said.

"Are you nuts? This is a ferris wheel, I'd be brain dead before we know it." Kaminari said. "Besides...I feel a little drained."

"Uh...Denki…" Ranma said pointing to his back as several Joltik were on it.

"Aaaaah! Joltik! Get em off me, get em off!" Kaminari panicked.

"Why are they siphoning Electricity from him?" Pikachu asked. "Humans cannot generate it."

"Denkei's Quirk is Electrification, so he can produce and channel wattage the way any electric type can. The Joltik must've mistook him for a buffet."

"Probably not a good idea to send out Galvantula to calm them down, then." Leia said.

"Yeah but…" Twilight said as a shadow jumped over them as a strange yellow and spiky dog growled at the Joltik as they leapt off Kaminari and ran for it.

"Whew. Thanks buddy." Kaminari said petting it. "What is it?"

"Bzzt! Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon! An Electric Type and the evolved form of Eevee! Its fur stands on end, becoming like needles it fires at enemies. Once they're weakened, it finishes them off with a 10,000 volt shock." Rotomdex said.

"Hey Kaminari, i think it likes you." Mina said.

"I think Kaminari found himself a Perfect Link."

"Hey yeah. I think this is one of those things." Denki said as Jolteon stayed close to his side.

"I don't think Mr. Aizawa will expect this when we come back." Ochako said.

"Oh, right. Pets aren't allowed on school grounds, are they?" David asked.

"True so he'd likely have to wait outside or at home for me...like that story about the loyal dog." Denki said.

"Ah, you mean Hachiko." Yumi said.

"Yep. That's the one. Besides, no rules about creating a perfect link when we're out." Denki said.

"Are perfect links something that heroes have a lot of the time?" Izuku asked.

"Not really." David said.

"But Perfect Links can happen to just about anyone." Jexi said.

"He's right. There's proof all across this group." Hoopa said.

"So uh… if we can get back to rescuing Buneary, how the heck are we gonna do it?" Toma asked.

"Hmm. I got it. A bolt of Brilliance!" Tim said.

"Really? Got an idea?" Pikachu asked before a helmet was put on him. "I don't like where this is headed."

"Wait, so you're thinking that shooting Pikachu out of a cannon is the best way to rescue Buneary?" Erica asked.

"Yes and we already have someone ready to launch." Tim said pointing to Loudred near a cannon.

"Okay….let's get it over…" Pikachu said before being tied with a rope and put in the cannon.

'Okay, launch!" Pinkie said as Loudred shouted as Pikachu was sent flying. Pikachu shooted through the ferris wheel window and out the other side.

"You've gotta be kidding me…. Couldn't that cotton candy haired girl have waited a few more seconds?" Pikachu said before climbing up the rope and into the car. "And there you are. You okay Buneary?"

Buneary happily replied as Pikachu set her on his back, then Ziplined his way back down. Tim caught them both as Buneary thanked them by giving them a locket.

"Hey...this...this is my dad's locket!" Tim said holding it.

"For real? Why does Buneary have it?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm. Not sure but I'll be asking for some info." Pikachu said speaking with it. "It seems Harry gave it the locket. And from what Buneary remembers of the incident, it did say a camera crew was here on the same day."

"A camera crew? From GNN?" Tim said.

"GNN? You mean that studio that Emilia and Meiko work for?" Leia asked.

"Hey, i just realized something! GNN might have caught Charizard's rampage on camera. So if we go to the GNN Station, I bet we can get some video evidence of what happened." Hope said.

"It's worth a shot." Dark Metaknight said.

"We'll head down there tomorrow and see about getting the footage." Leia said.

"With every location we go to, every piece of evidence brings us closer to solving Harry's case. And hopefully, closer to saving Kaede from James' twisted money loving grip." Sakura said.

"We can only hope." Shuichi said.


	6. GNN

The next day, the group soon arrived at the GNN building as they walked right in. "Now...we need to remember why we are here." Twilight said. "Find Meiko and Emilia and we get that footage."

"Alright. They shouldn't be too hard to spot." Elize said.

"Yeah. And if we're lucky, we can catch a good view of a show recording." Lacy said.

"She's not wrong. We do have a free pass for the day." Rarity said.

"In any case, exploring a television studio should be interesting." Petra said.

It wasn't long before the group was brought to the 23rd floor where they explored the set a bit.

"Wow...this is a pretty nice place." Takeshi said.

"You can get used to a place like this, right Odd?" Mayumi asked.

"Yep. I'm already used to a place like this." Odd said before a hand touched his shoulder before looking over to see a familiar ghost pokemon. "Ah! Mimikyu!" he shouted jumping back.

"Is this Mimikyu one of the actors here?" Cyrille asked.

"It sure looks like it. I wonder what it does here?" Betty added.

"Don't know, but he sure likes getting attention around here." Connor said.

"He does a good job imitating me...but let's see what's under the cloak." Pikachu said.

"Um… I wouldn't do that if I were you." Brandish tried to warn Pikachu, but he already had the cloak up around his shoulders as Mimikyu's phantasmagoric aura engulfed the Detective, making him scream. "That's why."

"They say a researcher who tried to look at Mimikyu's real body did the same thing." Morph said.

"What exactly happened when he did?" Sahara asked.

"You don't want to know." Twilight said as they explored the stage before approaching a man in yellow.

"Aw, some new stage hands, I bet. Of course I'll treat you to an autograph." he said.

"Uh...who are you?" Odd asked.

"Come now. You have to have heard of us. Admit it." he said. "Max and Chatot?"

"You have to admit it." the strange bird on his shoulder said.

"Bzzt! Chatot, the Music Note Pokemon! A Normal and Flying Type! It can learn and speak human words. If they gather, they all learn the same saying." Rotomdex said.

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." David said.

"We haven't even been in Ryme City all that long." Francisca said.

"Well, it's your loss sadly." he said.

"Washed up." Chatot said.

"Don't say that." Max said.

"We actually have free all-day passes, and wanted to take a look around the studio." Kendo said.

"Fine. Go ahead. Don't pay any attention to me. Production is stopped anyway cause my costar is looking for her Purugly." Max said.

"Looking for Purugly? Did it get lost or something?"

"Guys, can I ask…" Sonata said. "What is a Purugly?"

Aria sighed. "Purugly is the evolution of Glameow, Sonata. Then again, your brain is full of tacos."

"Bzzt! Aria is correct! Purugly, the Tiger Cat Pokemon, and the evolved form of Glameow! A Normal Type! To make itself appear intimidatingly beefy, it tightly cinches its waist with its twin tails." Rotomdex said.

"If it's not to much trouble, maybe we can help look for Purugly?" Hope said.

"Hope, we're supposed to find Meiko and Emilia." Mahiru reminded.

"Yeah, but we got time. It's not like we have a set meeting. We can help look for Purugly, it shouldn't be too hard." Hope said.

"Yep. You guys have fun with that." Ranma said walking off.

"Wait, you're not going to look, Ramna?" David asked.

"He just doesn't wanna look cause he's afraid of cats." Pit said.

"Oh, I see. Sorry." David said.

"I should probably back out of this as well." Petra said.

"You too, Petra? What's one Purugly to a harpy like you?" Toma asked.

"Harpies are half-birds. Biology speaks for itself." Gonta said.

"Yeah...I don't feel like becoming a snack for it." Petra said stepping away.

"Fair enough. We won't be long." Sakura said as the group began looking for Purugly.

"I've even heard rumors that Purugly can claim any nesting as its own. It's very territorial." Leia said.

"Wait...thinking like a cat...I got it." Fluttershy said going into a nearby dressing room as she opened a black box with a Purugly inside.

"Wow. That was really spot on." Takeshi said.

"Cats love sleeping in boxes so it wasn't too hard." Fluttershy said.

"Beauty sleep's over, pretty. Time to perform." Connor said.

"Purug." Purugly growled as it scratched his face before jumping out and walking off.

"Ow, why only me?" Connor asked before Skyler looked at him. "Don't say it, I gave her an order and I paid for it."

"Not as much of a ladies' man as you think you are, huh? Chicks don't like guys who do all the talking." Zelos said.

"You're one to talk. How many girls have you picked up, almighty Chosen?" Connor asked.

"Hey, keep his personal life out of this." David said.

"In any case, let's head back to the stage and make sure Ranma and Petra are still standing up straight." Ramona said.

"I'm sure they are, dunno why they wouldn't be." Toma said.

"Let's just focus on the show for now." Jexi said as they returned to the studio to see things going smoothly as a few Yanma with cameras were keeping the recordings going.

"This is not a bad act. The Violin is pretty smooth and graceful." Ciel said.

"Yes. I heard she's really good with that violin." Connor said.

"Yeah. I don't think anything can go wrong." Hope said before the Yanma crashed into each other as the girl jumped back as her violin was destroyed before she could even start playing.

"Do you ever get tired of being a jinx?" Leonis asked.

"Yes." Hope said.

"This was definitely no accident. Someone caused this." David said.

"I agree. Those Yanma are somehow well coordinated. They shouldn't have crashed into each other like this. Unless...each were given different coordinations." Pikachu said.

"If the Yanma were instructed to move in the directions they were going, then somebody was messing around in the tech area." Mahiru deduced.

"Wrong. They would have been given their coordination's manually. But...everyone was in their respective areas at the time." Shuichi said. "It doesn't make sense. Unless… Someone managed to establish a fake alibi."

"But who could have...wait…" Tim said looking at Chatot sitting by itself.

"A Bolt of brilliance!" Pikachu called. "The Culprit is….yaah!" He called as Mimikyu abruptly pushed the cart Pikachu was standing on.

"I will never understand why these Mimikyu hate Pikachu." Twilight said.

"Me neither. Now...to gather the witnesses." Shuichi said.

It didn't take long before all of the staff was gathered in the middle of the studio.

"Okay...I think we've solved the case of the missing violin. And the culprit...is Max." Shuichi said.

"What? Now that is ridiculous. I was in my dressing room when the event happened." Max said.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. All it took was your Chatot. When Emilia went to come get you, she knocked on the door. Like so." Shuichi said knocking on a table.

"Gotcha! I'll be right out!" Chatot said in Max's voice.

"With that response, you were able to get backstage and replace the prized violin for the show with a regular one without anyone noticing a thing." Shuichi said. "Because of Chatot's ability to mimic anyone's voice, it was the perfect cover. Therefore… the culprit could only be you and Chatot!"

"Ack! Busted!" Chatot cried.

"But why go through all this for a prized violin? You're the main actor here." Hope said.

"Oh shut up! My popularity has been sagging. I wasn't sure this show would be picked up again. I knew I'd be canned if it was done with. I couldn't pay back my debts." Max said.

"Actually, I was gonna let you continue as the host." Roger, the owner of the station said.

"What?" Max said. "But…"

"I'm sorry...but I'm gonna have to call the police." Roger said walking off.

"Whoa, heavy. And to think this was over a misunderstanding." David said.

"In the end, the only one who didn't have faith in their talents was him." Pikachu said.

Chatot then flew off as it flew out the doors.

"Where's Chatot going?" Pinkie wondered.

"Hard to say. Maybe looking for something new." Twilight said before her phone buzzed. "Its Meiko. She found the footage."

Later in another room, the heroes watched the footage as the filming of the parade was viewed.

"Nothing out of the ordinary so far. "Wait...there." Shuichi said as a needle popped a balloon Charizard held. Soon as it was popped, Charizard felt woozy before going into a frenzy.

"R was probably in that balloon. When it was popped, Charizard was immediately affected." Betty said.

"Yeah, that has to be the case. But the question is, who shot that needle?" Sectonia asked.

"Let me rewind the footage. There!" Odd said pointing to a small scorpion creature.

"Bzzt! Skorupi, the Scorpion Pokemon! A Bug and Poison Type! It burrows under the sand to lie in wait for prey. Its tail claws can inject its prey with a savage poison." Rotomdex said.

"And if memory serves, one of the moves Skorupi can learn is Poison Sting." Starlight said.

"Wait...that guy next to it. I think I've seen him around here. He's that stagehand, Keith." Lacy said.

"Actually, I don't think Keith was working with us during that time." Meiko said.

"That doesn't change the fact that he was responsible for the incident." Shuichi said.

"Wait, isn't that him?" Celeste asked seeing Keith running with a Skorupi into a stairway.

"Son of a...he's going to the roof. He's making a getaway!" Lubbock said.

"We need to go after him now." Pikachu said as they made their way to the stairwell.

"Damn he's quick…" Connor said.

"Don't fret, we've almost got him." Tatsumi said as they made it to the roof before being kept back by several poison sting attacks.

"Sorry but I won't be going that easily." Keith said before a Noivern flew up to the roof for him.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you release R and make Charizard go wild?" Connor said.

"How about you stop asking questions?" Keith said as Poison Sting hit Connor in the shoulder. Keith got on the Noivern as it flew off.

"Wait…" Pikachu said trying to catch up only to trip, dropping the locket as it clicked. "Huh?" he thought.

"He got away. Dammit. We're farther away from the truth." Shuichi said.

"Actually...I think we're closer than ever before." Pikachu said.

Meanwhile in a new hidden area….

"Damn that James. He's keeping me trapped and moving locations to keep them guessing. Well...guess I should be glad I have a window this time." Kaede said groaning in frustration.

"This time. This time." a voice squawked as she saw a Chatot on the sill of the barred window.

"Who...are you?" Kaede asked.

"Who...are you?" it replied in Kaede's voice.

"Great… Now it's mimicking me. Wait… That gives me an idea. Listen, there's a message I want you to give Shuichi." Kaede said.

"The only one it could possibly be...is you." Chatot said in Shuichi's voice.

"Yes. That's him." Kaede said.

"Okey dokey, good girl." Chatot said.

"Okay...just be sure to give him this message." Kaede said.


	7. Ryme Wharf

"I just got off the comm with Ace. He's just finished up in Ryu's world, still no luck with Lunamon, but his next stop might get his luck turned around." Hope said. "And apparently, he ran into two of your friends, Lloyd."

"I think I know who. Emil and Marta." Lloyd said.

"How'd you know who Ace would run into so quickly?" Toma said. "You know those two well?"

"Not at first, but they were great companions of mine. When Emil was going to sacrifice himself to hold down the demon realm, I didn't say goodbye...because I had a feeling I'd see him again." Lloyd said.

"Well, they're alive, Emil and Marta both. I told Ace Ty was gonna fill his spot while he's out. But all ten of us will take on the titans." Hope said.

"Hope, it's good to be hopeful, but...do you even know where Ty is?" David asked.

"Honestly… it never came to mind what Ty is always up to with his team. They go where they want, and Ty does whatever he needs to do. He's Yakuza by nature, so he's a free man, but i know he's got our back." Hope said.

"David, does Ty's Yakuza background make you uneasy?" Betty asked.

"Honestly, a little, but that's mainly because of the way they handle things. They share bonds tighter than family, though. And that's something I can respect." David said.

"But we'll worry about where Ty is after we take back Kaede. And that means keeping up our case pursuit for R and whoever is using it." Hope said.

"Wait, didn't Ty say he would be setting up base in Central City?" Jexi said.

"He did. I guess we know where he is." Sonic said.

"You know you really should listen more, Hope." Jexi said as Mahiru entered. "Well?"

"Okay. Apparently the locket had a secret camera inside of it. There was a roll of photos on it. We visited pretty much all of the places the camera snapped...except...here." she said showing a photo of a warehouse.

"A warehouse?" Toma said.

"It's likely the secret place where they're either producing or storing R. Either way, if it was taken a photo of, it has to be important." Mahiru said.

"Then I guess that's where we're going." David said.

It didn't take long before the group arrived at the wharf where many storage buildings were set up.

"This is a huge wharf. How are we supposed to figure out where they are storing R here?" Maka asked.

"From what we can gather, different units store different materials. If we can figure out what they classify R as, we might have a lead." Shuichi said.

"Hmm. What if it's labeled as food? Could be easy to pass it off in those large containers." Pikachu said.

"That's right. So Block B is out, since food isn't stored there. And since the one we're looking for is to the south, we can rule out Block C. That leaves Block A." Shuichi said.

"That's some good thinking. Block A it is." Cyrille said.

They went over to the designated warehouse block to find men with Metang, Machoke and Machamp loading up big boxes into trucks.

"This is definitely the place. Look at all this security though." Kendo said.

"This has got to be where they're keeping it. Look at this security! They won't even let an ant crawl past them." Francisca said.

"There's gotta be a way in." Pikachu said.

"What about that window? We can get in through there." Mina said.

"Not all of us." Connor said.

"He's right. All of us together are too big a force for a stealth mission." Maki said.

"I can use my quirk to melt a hole in the gate, then Yaoyorozu can cover it back up. After that, Nami can use Mirage Tempo to cover a small group of us as we get to the window." Mina said.

"That's not a bad idea. But who should go into the warehouse under my Mirage?" Nami asked.

"Or...we could let them do the work." Skyler said as Shuichi, Tim and Pikachu were jumping across passing Metang to get through the warehouse window.

"Aw man… ran out of time again." Mina said.

"At least it wasn't a wrecking ball this time." Kaminari said.

"Don't remind me. Principal Nezu trounced us." Mina said.

"It was only because you guys couldn't overcome his tactical advantage, and his High Specs quirk. He boxed you in and he purposely left one escape route open, but time was up before it was realized. Like lab mice in a maze. Which is ironic cause he is a mouse...I think." Hope said.

"Seriously, what exactly is he? I can't really tell just by looking at him." Natsu asked.

"Best not to delve into it. My head's spinning just thinking about it." David said.

"Hopefully Shuichi, Tim and Pikachu can find the clues to R." Solana said.

"They will. I'm sure of it." Maki said.

Inside the warehouse…

"It was a good idea to go in with just the three of us. I wonder what Mina was planning?" Tim asked.

"Don't know, but it probably would've attracted a lot of attention, which we can't afford here." Shuichi said.

"At least we've gotten in without any trouble. Now, lets see about finding out any info about R." Pikachu said.

As they went along the level they were on, they saw a burly man matching the one in the photo.

"Keep loading up the goods! And no one gets in, not even a Rattata, hear me?" he called.

"Yes, sir!" the workers called.

"It'll be tough to get to the first floor with all the security. Any ideas, Shuichi?" Pikachu asked.

"Hard to say. If we have something that can bring us down undetected, that would work." Shuichi said.

"There's someone who might help." Pikachu said pointing to a nearby Spinarak. "Its thread can likely support us on the way down."

"That's the best way, but we still need to distract the guards." Shuichi said before he noticed someone fall over carrying a ton of Laundry. It was a Pansage.

"Hmm. Seems to be very friendly with the guards. We can probably get it on our side." Pikachu said.

"Pan, pansage." Pansage added.

"Oh, so you're also partners with a Scientist here named Simon? He's been holed up for a long time huh? Well, we'll go see him. But first, you need to distract the guards. Shuichi, use one of your handy gadgets to change the direction of the conveyor belt. Then we can slip right down on Spinarak's thread." Pikachu said.

"Okay." Shuichi said as he fired a shot of electricity from his Lightning Wispon at the conveyor belt's control panel, forcing the lights to shut off. "Okay, maybe that was a bit much."

"No, it really helped a lot." Pikachu said. "Moving under darkness is so much better."

"I'm sure Maki would agree to that." Shuichi said.

Under the cover of darkness, the threesome made their way with Pansage's direction to Simon's workplace. There they found the man, who wore a lab coat and had seldom messy black hair.

"What? Who are you three?" Simon asked.

"We're on your side. We know Dr. Waals, you're his assistant formerly, right?" Tim asked.

"On my side?" Simon asked before the three hid as the head guard came in.

"Doctor...came to see if all is going to plan?" he asked.

"Yes it will be ready by tonight. You'll get what you want." Simon said.

"Don't look so hasty. Once this is over, you're free to go! I'll let you get back to work." he said leaving.

"Whoo…" Pikachu said.

"So you're working for Keith to develop R for him? Against your will?" Tim asked.

"In my opinion, R should have never been created in the first place." Simon said.

"We can help destroy it. Make sure it's never used ever again." Shuichi said.

"There's a shipping crate nearby. You can use that to go where the shipment is headed." Simon said.

"Did you guys get all of that?" Shuichi asked through the comm.

"Yeah, but we won't be able to pinpoint the location of the shipment you'll be with. Looks like you three will be on your own." David said.

"Not necessarily. We can follow but we would need a sample of R in order to follow." Tails said.

"There are a few samples upstairs in the room behind the crates." Simon said.

"We can follow if you can find a way to get us those samples." Tapu Koko said.

"We're on it." Pikachu said.

The three sneaked back up to the second level and into the main office. There, they found a container wirth R Vials.

"Found them." Pikachu said sniffing a bit before his mind drifted to old memories. "So it wasn't a dream."

"What happened? Sniffing that smoke made you space out." Tim said.

"I saw… Mewtwo. I remember i made a promise...to recover all of his cells." Pikachu said.

"Well all we can do now it send off these cells." Shuichi said opening the door unaware the head guard was just outside.

"Shuichi, shut the door. Hurry." Pikachu said.

"Hey! Who are you?!" he demanded as he headed their way.

Shuichi slammed the door shut as the man rammed against it.

"What now? We're trapped!" Tim said.

"On my mark, open the door and slip past him." Pikachu said. "Now!"

Shuichi opened the door as the man dashed past, falling to the floor. Grabbing a sample of R, Shuichi then joined Tim and Pikachu in dashing away as the man recovered.

"Hey, come back here with that sample!" the guard said as Shuichi turned around. He quickly used his Wispon to make a cube as it crashed down on the guard, but that wasn't stopping him. "Fancy little gun of yours ain't gonna keep me down."

"Damn it." Shuichi said before seeing the window. He tossed the sample far out the window as the group caught it as he ran after Tim and Pikachu.

"Shuichi, we got the sample!" David said.

"Good catch. Meet us at wherever we're gonna be headed. But first, I have to take care of a problem." Shuichi said. He used his Hover Wispon to blast air at a wooden box, making it fall on the guard's head, covering him completely.

"You think this'll stop me?!" the guard said standing up in the box.

"For a second there, yeah. I kind of did." Shuichi said. "Too bad you can't stop me." he said as the guard charged. Shuichi side stepped to the side as the guard fell over the railing and onto the conveyor belt being taken to the back. "Send me a postcard wherever you end up!"

"Nice gun-slinging there, Shuichi!" Pikachu said.

"I had plenty of practice." Shuichi said as they headed into the back where the three of them got into a crate. "This should take us to where R is going."

"We'll see you there." Hope said on the comm as the three closed the crate. Where they'll end up, time will tell.


	8. Where R Goes

"Where do you guys think we are?" Tim asked as the three of them were in the crate.

"Not sure." Shuichi said as they soon stopped moving. "I think we stopped." he said as they opened the crate to check. No one was around as the three of them got out.

"Looks like the storage." Pikachu said.

"Yes but the question is storage to where." Shuichi said as they began heading up the stairs before they found themselves on the deck of a cruise ship. "Whoa."

"About time you guys came up." Mayumi said resting by the side of a pool.

"This is amazing. Maybe next you people can get yourselves shipped to a high class resort." Rarity said.

"Very funny." Shuichi said. "Still, this is a luxury cruise liner. As expense as tickets are, I take it not everyone is on board."

"No, we all made it. We just told the security we're high class celebrities. And when they refused to buy that, Tails hacked the registry." Nami said.

"So… this is where R goes?" Hope asked. "A cruiser like this one doesn't really look like somewhere to keep a very dangerous and rage inducing chemical."

"That's what makes it the perfect cover." Shuichi said. "Question is...where is it?"

"We tried to find it on the second floor where the scanner beeped but the bouncers at the door kicked us out." Tails said.

"No question about it. It's definitely in there. We just need a way past them." Pikachu said.

"Easier said than done. Those Krokorok are very hard to get past." Charmy said.

"It seems like there's an event going on there that they would snuggle it for." Maka said.

"Yes but no point in questioning it. Another drink please." Rarity said as a strange ghost like creature brought an iced tea.

"What the? What is that?" Shuichi asked.

"It's a Frillish. They're the waiters here." Mayumi said.

"Bzzt! Frillish, the Floating Pokemon! A Water and Ghost Type! It wraps its veillike arms and legs around prey swimming by and drags them down to the depths of the ocean." Rotomdex said.

"And they're blue, so they must be male." Leia said.

"You can tell their gender just by color?" Twilight asked.

"Frillish and their evolved form, Jellicent, are distinguishable by color. If a Frillish or Jellicent is blue, then its male. Females are colored pink." Leia said.

"No surprise Leia would know since she was in Unova." David said.

"Um, hello? I was in Unova too, you know. And the only one here with a Frillish." Soursweet said.

"You also lived off poisonous mushrooms for weeks and became a tad insane. I hope you've recovered." Chopper said.

"No worries. Your medicines did wonders for me, talking magic raccoon." Soursweet said.

"She relapses from time to time but they aren't as frequent." Chopper said. "And I'm not a raccoon!"

"And there is already crime on this ship. Apparently a priceless mask that was found was stolen from the captain's quarters." Connor said.

"From what we've gathered. The suitcase the mask was in was switched out with the luggage of another passenger." Betty said. "The victim of the crime was a elder, Rose Milton, and she had her suitcase swapped with one containing a mask of Cofagrigus."

"My guess is Rose had something the culprit desperately needed, and that's when the switch was made." Francisca said.

"However, it was unknown how they managed to snag the mask from Nosepass' watch." Hope said.

"Hmm. This is actually an easy answer. The culprit is likely invisible." Shuichi said.

"Invisible? How… Wait a second. I have a Pokemon that can turn invisible." David said.

"As do I...in my memory. Bzzt! Kecleon, the Color Swap Pokemon! A Normal Type! It changes its hue to blend into its surroundings. If no one takes notice of it for too long, it will pout and never reveal itself." Rotomdex said.

"That's the one." David said.

"So a Kecleon's our pokemon. But it's obvious someone wanted the mask, that being its partner. But who do we know on this ship that has an interest in a priceless mask?" Robin said.

"No one likely. Now I'm going to get some drinks for us...privileged girls." Rarity said as she spotted a passing Frillish. "You! Six iced teas with seven cubes of sugar each." she said as it floated off.

"Don't you think that's a bit much, Rarity?" Mayumi asked.

"Hold on. I think she's on to something here." Hope said before he was hit on the back of the head.

"Stop thinking we're all working hard. I deserve this. And ….a really big book." she said as the Frillish returned. "I did not ask for a book." she said grabbing it and tossing it into the pool.

"*sigh* You sure don't sound very proper." Francisca said as she fished the book out from the pool. "Now, let's see what isn't smudged out."

"Wait...this is an auction booklet. It lists items in a secret auction taking place on this ship." Najenda said.

"Believe in Hope's intuition now?" David asked.

"No...no one does." Rarity said.

"Very true." some of the group agreed.

"Hmm...well...interesting. I think I know who is behind this." Robin said looking through the book.

"Now...let's gather the witnesses." Pikachu said.

The witnesses were soon gathered in the captain's deck.

"Thank you all for coming. We've gathered you here because we believe we have solved this case." Shuichi said.

"Really? So who was the one who stole my mask?" Rose asked.

"Yes...I believe it to be….Gino, the supposed master chef." Tim said.

"What...that is ridiculous." Gino said.

"We can prove it. Boo." Gajeel said scaring the Kecleon near Gino into visibility as it coughed up the mask.

"That's not all. There's something we found on the auction list. A book carrying the recipes of the Henry Brothers. Gino said that he was close to figuring out their recipes. But that was a lie. You swapped the cases so you can get an auction ticket and enter the auction so you can get that recipe book." Shuichi said.

"That's...that's not true. I've never seen this Pokemon. I ...I…." Gino said before the crew surrounded him and dragged him off.

"No matter how talented a person may seem, stop improving and your skills go rusty." Connor said. "It's something you can relate to, right Jexi?"

"I never stop improving." Jexi said.

"I think that quote is more for me than him." David said.

"Right. Guess I got mixed up." Connor said. "With that case outta the way, we can focus on getting into the auction and capturing Keith."

"The main problem is that it's high-class. Black tie required." Sectonia said.

"So how do we get in?" Toma asked.

"Easy, we let Tim, Shuichi and Pikachu enter and we wait outside to capture Keith." Volt said.

"Alrighty then. Hopefully he can get that recipe book at least." Francisca said.

"That may depend on how much the competitors are willing to pay for it." Shuichi said.

"We do have the money Gino was planning to bid with. 90 million." Spectra said.

"We'll put it to good use. Maybe i can find some things in this auction that suit our fancy." Shuichi said.

"Just remember to keep up the cover till Keith brings out R." Spectra said.

"We'll be sure to." Shuichi said entering with Tim and Pikachu as the doors closed.

"What item do you think they'll get? My guess is the Recipe book." Hope said.

"Oh, please. They may as well get that exquisite cape." Rarity said.

"Depending on how they spend that money...maybe both." Sectonia said.

"Yep. If they'll get both, they'll likely turn it all over to the authorities since both were stolen." Skyler said.

"Bummer. Those recipes sure would've been good." David said.

"Yeah, but they were stolen. It's not right to keep a stolen recipe book." Volta said.

"Or a stolen cape." Hawkeye said.

"Sorry, Ludger. No new tomato recipes today." David said under his breath.

"Shhh. I can't make out what everyone in there is saying." Usopp said trying to listen in.

"Sigh… move, i got this." Jiro said as Usopp moved aside. Jiro plugged her Earphone Jack into the wall. "They've just finished up the bidding on the cape and book. R's up next. I hear Keith speaking about it."

"He's probably not going to sugarcoat the effects. No shame in this guy at all, I tell ya." David said.

"Tim just caught Keith red handed. Get ready guys, I think he's coming for the door." Jiro said.

"On your signal, Kyoka." Hope said before the door was kicked open as Keith burst through it with Skorupi.

"Not you people again." he said tossing an orb that released a gas that made the Krokorok go berserk.

"Crap!" Hope said.

"Have fun with the Krokorok!" Keith said running downstairs.

The Krokorok pounced, ready to use Crunch.

"Don't worry about us, Shuichi! Go after Keith!" Toma said.

"Okay!" Shuchi said running after Keith as Noivern crashed through the glass ceiling.

"That detective is persistent. But he won't catch me in time." Keith said.

"Don't be too sure!" Shuichi said firing lightning from his Wispon, shocking the two and sending them crashing as Noivern flew off.

"We finally caught you. You're a slippery one." Heart said.

"With you caught, R's finally over and done with." Hope said.

"Well...alright then. Enjoy the festival." Keith said as he was taken away.

"Is it me or...did this seem way too easy?" Zexi asked.

"Doesn't matter. We know that our time here is far from over just yet." Shuichi said.

"Right. Tonight's the Pokemon Carnival...meaning James will be waiting in the city for Shuichi." Lucy said.

"But where did he say he'd meet him? He only said a tower." Hope said.

"Hope, there's only one tower in the city." Toma said showing the map.

"Oh...guess that makes sense." Hope said.

"At the very top, too. I have a bad feeling about this." David said.

"I think we should be more worried about what Keith said. He was alluding to something. I think it has something to do with R." Blake said.

"One way or another, it's not over yet." Shuichi said. "I need to head out as soon as we dock. I need to save her...huh?" he said seeing a Chatot fly at him. "What in the?"

Meanwhile…

Kaede looked out miserably as the doors opened as James walked in with a dress in his arms. "Good news. It's time to reunite with your precious Shuichi." James said.

"You really don't care what others think, do you?" Kaede asked.

"Not...one...bit." he said tossing the dress at her. "Get changed. I need you looking your best."

"What makes you think Shuichi's just going to give in? Have you even told him what you're gonna do after he meets your demand?" Kaede demanded.

"Of course not. I left it out to make things perfect. Soon as I get what I need...I take the gun...and shoot him instead of you. He'll be dead and I get what I want. Win win...with me as winner." James said.

"You are insane. If you think he'll go down easily, then you don't know anything about him." Kaede said.

"You forget...I made him and you how you are today. I owned you two and I can do as I please. And I know he won't do anything stupid...so long as he continues to think your life is in danger." James said.

"You won't win. He's going to beat you." Kaede said.

"Yeah yeah...don't worry your little head about it. Now...it's time we finished all of this." James said.


	9. Pokemon Carnival

Tonight was the night many people and pokemon gathered in Ryme City in order to enjoy fun, food and games all about. This was the Pokemon Carnival. Unfortunately for our heroes, it was time for a fated confrontation and Shuichi has chosen to go it alone.

"Shuichi please. You can't go. You need to…" David said.

"David...you gave me a place to belong after what happened and I can never be more thankful. But I need to finish this myself. He started that show...and I'm going to make sure it ends for good. Besides...I know what I'm doing." Shuichi said.

"I know those eyes of yours." David said.

"Yes. Those were the same eyes you had when I started that redux." Sectonia said.

"And unfortunately, that means I can't do a thing to stop him at this point." David said.

"Besides, I won't really be alone." Shuichi said.

"How can you be sure? Kokichi and the others still aren't here yet." David said.

"Just have faith." Shuichi said as he headed off. "Just stop R!"

"We will. Don't die on us." David said.

It wasn't long before Shuichi entered a nearby tower as he saw it abandoned. "James! Where are you? I know you're here!" Shuichi demanded.

"Well...it's about time you arrived." James said coming out with Kaede in his arms with a gun pointing at her.

"Shuichi!" Kaede called.

"Kaede! Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here." Shuichi said.

"First things first...your Wispon thing. Drop it and kick it to the side. I don't want any funny business." James said.

Shuichi reluctantly took out his wispon and placed it down, kicking it off to the side.

"Now, what is it you want from me? Money?" Shuichi asked.

"Please. As if I would go this far for money. I need you...to sign." James said kicking over a clipboard with a piece of paper on it.

"What's this? Danganronpa...revival?!" Shuichi said.

"That's right. Ever since the show ended, my profits have been suffering. Then one day, it hit me. All I have to do is bring it back and my cash cow is saved. But before the network can even bring it back, I needed to get a petition created. All I need are three important figures. 50,000 signatures from loyal fans, check. A signature from the creator, which is me, so check. And finally...I need a signature from someone who actually survived the show." James said.

"Why me though? You could've gone after the other survivors." Shuichi asked.

"Because I know you. You are the weakest Ultimate Detective ever created. The others are strong and would rather kill themselves. But not you...because you desire to live more than all of them." James said.

"Even if that was true, why would I ever agree to this? You know how much pain that show has caused." Shuichi said.

"That pain is money to me. And also if you don't….then little Kaede gets to go back to being worm food...and I know you'd do anything to save her." James said.

Shuichi was in a moral conflict. Should he sign and turn his back on his friends, or refuse and witness Kaede die a second time?

"Tick...tock." James said with a finger on the trigger.

"Fine...you win." Shuichi said as he signed and tossed it over.

"Yes. Yes! I win. And now...my bonus reward." James said firing as the gun hit Shuichi in the chest as he fell.

"Shuichi!" Kaede shouted.

"Hahahaha! I win. Danganronpa 54 is coming after all! I win! I….wait...what?" James said as Shuichi got up. "But….but I shot you!"

"Yeah...you did." Shuichi said putting his shirt up to show a bullet proof vest.

"Bullet proof vest? But how?!" James asked.

"Weakest Ultimate Detective? You let Danganronpa's success inflate your ego, James." Shuichi said.

"But there's no way you could have…" James said seeing a Chatot fly in as it landed on Kaede's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, James." Kaede smiled. "My new friend Chatot here… he can't help it. He's quite the talker."

"Chatot must've flown to one of the places you kept Kaede. Knowing Chatot was capable of mimicry, Kaede told Chatot to pass a message to me. He managed to warn me just in time too." Shuichi said. "And now there's one more problem for you to deal with. Or should I say, 10 more problems."

"What? 10 more?" James asked.

"Kept you waiting long, Shuichi?" a voice said revealing to be Kaito as he and the others came from the dark.

"What? This can't…" James said backing away as he bumped into something.

"Did I say 10...I meant 15." Shuichi said as James saw Maki, Kirumi, Gonta and Himiko behind him.

"My….my star cast?!" James said in shock. "This can't be! I made you kill each other!"

"Thank the power of science. You wrote a good script, James. But you kind of forgot to write the sequel." Kaito said.

"Of course, we have one more person to thank for all of us being here. Sorry we're late...we went to pick up someone." Kokichi said as stepping out of the shadows was Linc.

"You! You're responsible for all this?! But how?!" James said.

"I think me and Shuichi will explain." Linc said. "You see...knowing crooked people like you...it was very likely you were planning something like this. So...before Kokichi and the others could make it here, they not only paid respects to the Coalition but came to me and filled me in. I used several of my newfound connections to find out the places you were staying. I then phoned Shuichi the day before the carnival...to not bring anyone but the Season 53 cast and tell them to hide till you were exposed. This doesn't involve all of them. This is a business you started with us."

"But… you're all supposed to be dead!" James said.

"You are an idiot. You sold their bodies to a scientist specializing in reviving the dead. And I provided the souls." Linc said.

"So guess what, you freaking con-man bastard? Its payback time!" Miu said.

"You...you all have laws!?" James said seeing some strange objects.

"Yes...though the coalition refused to give them to some of us...we were able to grease the wheels of the newly made lawmaker." Kokichi said laughing.

"Damn it." James said. "Stay back! I'll shoot her!"

"No you won't. I know it now...you only had one bullet in that weapon." Shuichi said as James looked more scared.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Kaito said.

"No! Please, mercy!" James said.

"Mercy? I don't think you were familiar with that word." Korekiyo said as the cast surrounded James.

"Looks like the only thing your money's good for now are your hospital bills." Ryoma said.

"Uh….AH!" James screamed as he jumped and ran through the window, glass scratching his face and body before he rammed into a wall, breaking an arm as he tried to hobble away.

"He's not getting away this time. After him!" Shuichi said.

The cast quickly pursued James as he was running.

"Damn it. This was supposed to be easy." James thought. "No...it's okay. I still have my prize." he thought holding the board. "If I can make it out alive with this, I'm golden. Just gotta cut through the alleyway. All I...ah!" James said seeing Korekiyo at one end.

"Sorry...but this place is blocked off." Korekiyo said as James ran the other direction.

"Damn it...how are they so fast?!" he thought as he panicked. "Calm down. I can't panic now. I need to get out of here. If I make it into the open...I can be free." he said running into the open. "Yes...free. I can.." James said before seeing Kaito sitting to the wall.

"Hey...got a penny for my thoughts?" Kaito asked smirking as James screamed in fear as he ran once more.

"Damn it. Damn it! How are they finding me?!" James said in fear as Rantaro stood before him.

"You lose. We win." Rantaro said smirking.

"You... no good….I'll...I'll be the one to kill you!" James said pulling a fist back as he tried to punch. Rantaro smirked as he ducked as James hit a person in uniform. "What the?"

"So...you think it's funny...hitting a member of the Universal Police?" the person said in anger.

"Uni...what?" James said looking confused before a taser was fired as him as he screamed in pain as he was shocked.

"And I know your face. James Flux, you're under arrest for attempted murder, kidnapping, assault and destruction of property." the officer said.

"Take him away officer." Rantaro said looking down at James. "Remember my face as you are hauled away… because you killed me first."

"No...no. You...you can't...arrest me. I got...I got credentials." James said holding the clipboard. "See...Danganronpa...can continue."

"Is that so?" the officer said taking the board. He took out a lighter as he lit it on fire.

"Ahhhh!" James screamed in shock.

"This thing...will never again see the light of day." he said dropping it to the ground as it burned into aches.

"Game over." Rantaro said.

"I'm….ruined. Hahaha. Look at me! I'm a penniless bum! A poor loser." James said laughing deliriously as he was dragged off.

"Was it wrong to admit I enjoyed that?" Tsumugi asked.

"Nope. We all did. And it was so worth it to see that S.O.B get a taste of his own medicine." Miu said.

"At last...Danganronpa finally over. David rest easy now." Gonta said.

"And we're all together again. I missed you so much… Tenko." Himiko said wiping her eyes.

"It's nice to see you again, Himiko." Tenko said.

"Kaito… I…" Maki said.

"Aw, don't feel so bad, Maki Roll. Blame the bastard hauled off for all this." Kaito said.

"Ms. Dash and Jesse did not return with you all?" Kirumi asked.

"No. They got caught up in something and decided to train for a bit longer." Kaito said.

"But they say they'll be here real soon." Ryoma said.

"Will we ever need to worry about James again?" Himiko asked.

"No. He's just a broken man talking to himself now… let him talk in his cell." Rantaro said.

"So, Ryoma. Now that I finally have a chance to say this… My sincerest apologies for feeding you to those piranhas." Kirumi said.

"There was nothing you could do. James made you strangle me and feed me to the fish." Ryoma said.

"Gonta… should apologize to Miu. If Gonta know what wires to connect, Miu still be alive in Danganronpa. But James make Gonta put cables in wrong." Gonta said.

"Technically, it was because you were left-handed, but don't beat yourself up about it. Anyone would make that mistake." Miu said.

"I also have something to say. Were it not for this fake sister in my consciousness, I would not have resorted to killing Angie and Tenko for that man's entertainment. For that, i say my apologies as well." Korekiyo said.

"Atua forgives you, Kiyo. As do I. Tenko, you should too." Angie said.

"I… I'd be disgraced if I was forced to forgive any degenerate male…. But I forgive you! There, I said it!" Tenko said.

"What about you, Tsumugi? You were James' partner in all of this. It must not have been easy to lift." Kaede said.

"I don't really know much about the guy." Tsumugi said.

"Her memory was completely obliterated when she was revived, same with Junko." Keebo said.

"So, she's basically a blank slate now." Shuichi said.

"Regardless… I think it for the best that we take the same path as the 77th class. Though… we will join you, Himiko, Gonta, Kirumi and Maki as part of the Brave Adventurers." Korekiyo said.

"You… you'd really join David?" Shuichi asked.

"What's the problem? We all agreed that we would join sooner or later. We even went as far as terminating our contracts with the Coalition." Korekiyo said.

"You… You didn't really have to go that far." Shuichi said.

"They didn't do anything wrong but...other things take priority. We were all prepared for what was going to happen when we left." Kaito said.

"It's sad that we were in the middle of that big ceremony, glad no one died… but we owe it to David." Miu said.

"Not to mention he gave his blood to save me. We all deserve to fight with him." Kirumi said.

"In that case. I'd be glad to fight alongside you all again." Shuichi said.

"Hell yeah! The V3 cast is back together again, baby!" Kaito said.

"Linc… We should thank you as well. This is a debt I can never hope to repay." Shuichi said.

"Please. This debt...was repaid when they all returned safe. For now...I go back home to continue my work." Linc said walking off.

"Wonder what he's got that's so important?" Himiko wondered.

"He's the new head of Talent Corp." Kaito said. "It was done according to Diablo's last will and testament."

"I wish him all the luck." Kirumi said.

"Speaking of which… i wonder how the others are doing?" Kokichi said.

"Knowing them, they probably closed the R case for good by now." Shuichi said.

"Pi...ka….CHU!" a voice echoed as lightning was seen surging across the sky as sent flying was a Noivern along with Roger.

"Or they've just taken down the mastermind." Ryoma said.

"I knew they'd do it." Kaede said. "It's great to be together with you all again at last."

"And now, We've got a lot to look forward to in the future." Himiko said.

"Forward to the future." Chatot mimicked.

The V3 cast laughed as the Carnival continued into tne night.

The next day…

"Really? They all wanna join David's team?" Hope asked.

"Long story short, we kinda decided it on the way here." Kaito said. "Hope you don't mind the extra classmates, David."

"I have no objections. Any friend of Shuichi's is a friend of ours." David said.

"Well this has been quite the start to our Study Abroad session, hasn't it Ashido?" Kendo asked.

"Heck yeah it was." Mina said. "And we get new friends to boot."

"Yes. In more ways than one." Kaede said petting Chatot as it stood on her shoulder.

"Kaminari is so lucky… he gets a Jolteon right from the get go, and Kaede has Chatot." Mineta said.

"Sorry Mineta. Guess you gotta be lucky sometimes." Kaminari said as Jolteon nuzzled him.

"Though he wasn't the only one." Jiro said as Noivern loomed over her.

"Roger's Noivern?!" Hope said.

"It and I….we kinda bonded after he was arrested." Jiro said.

"As long at it knows it gets a second chance, it's okay. I don't think it was bad, Roger just used him. Pokemon aren't tools. They're partners, friends." Starlight said.

"Now...let's get back to business...locating the remaining Olympos XII members. We only know of one. There's still eleven left." Jexi said.

"Ace is in the middle of getting Luna back to her god like self, and we only met Ceresmon. We have a lot of work to do. Yeah and…." Hope said before getting a call. "Hello. How can I…." Hope said before looking stunned as he dropped the phone.

"Hope?" Jexi asked.

"That was the Central City Hospital. The Shadow Strike Force….they were completely obliterated by the titans." Hope said in shock.

To be continued...


End file.
